


A Non Mechanical Breakdown

by hamitome__imagines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed gets hurt, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, but nothing graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: When Gavin fails to check in, Nines insists he fine. Really, he is. But his constantly yellow LED suggests otherwise. Eventually the emotions had to come to the surface.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	A Non Mechanical Breakdown

42 hours. That’s how long it had been since Detective Reed’s last check in. 42 hours, 17 minutes, and 55 seconds to be exact. Numbers always made Nines feel a bit better. Focusing on the numbers helped to distract him from the emotions. Nines had asked Lieutenant Anderson about the lack of contact, who informed him it hadn’t been 48 hours so therefore there wasn’t a reason to panic yet. But Nines had never been good at waiting.

Gavin had gone undercover but there was no way for them to get two cops undercover on this case. So he went in alone. But he checked in every day. Usually it was simple, something like a text reading “Not dead yet.” Nines knew he then followed protocol by deleting the text conversation, and Nines followed protocol by not responding. Other times he would leave messages in the comment section of an agreed upon news article. Gavin had picked an article comparing real cats and their android counterparts.

But the hardest part for Nines was the waiting. He knew he couldn’t initiate contact. It could actually endanger Gavin. So Nines sat at his desk, trying hard to ignore the empty desk in front of him. He would admit that he had his most unproductive day since his activation. He was constantly monitoring texts and the comments on the article. Nothing. At one point Officer Chen stopped by to see him. “Our boy check in yet?” She asked.

“No. There’s nothing so far.” Nines responded.

Tina leaned against Nines desk and studied him. “Are you doing alright, Nines?” She asked.

“I’m fine, Officer Chen.” He responded evenly.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Nines answered, trying not to snap.

“Alright.” Tina said, letting go. “You know where my desk is if you need me.” Nines just nodded in understanding before Tina walked away. And the hours ticked by.

47 hours, 59 minutes, 57 seconds. 58 seconds. 59 seconds.

At exactly 48 hours, Nines stood from his desk and headed for Captain Fowler’s office. “Detective Reed missed his check in.” Nines said, bursting in without knocking.

“How long has it been?” Fowler asked.

“48 hours, 2 minutes, and 12 seconds.”

“Pull the file he was working on as well as a full review of his cover. And then find him Nines. And that’s an order.” Fowler told him. Nines nodded, turned, and went back to his desk to start looking into the case file. He of course knew what case Gavin was working on. They were partners after all. But he wanted to review it, and Gavin’s cover, to make sure he had all the information saved and secure in his memory banks.

Once that was done he stood, ready to go search. “I hope you aren’t planning on going out alone too.” Nines turned to face Chris.

“I am the most advanced investigative android. I believe I could handle myself.”

Chris gave him a stern glare. “Look, Gavin went out alone and now he missed check in. So you need back up. Either I go with you or you ask Connor or Hank.”

“Alright.” Nines conceded. So Chris went with him to investigate and track down Gavin. But since they were stuck essentially retracing his steps, it would most likely take time.

“How are you holding up?” Chris asked as they rode out.

“Why does everyone insist on asking that?” Nines complained.

“Because your partner is missing, Nines. And typically people worry about their friends.”

“Missing check in doesn’t necessarily mean that Gavin is in danger. In fact, Gavin is quite skilled in deception and bluffing. So it is unlikely his cover was blown.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t heard from him in two days.”

“48 hours, 37 minutes, and 15 seconds.” Nines rattled off.

“So you’re worried.” Chris said.

“I just said I wasn’t.” Nines argued.

“Ok I don’t know if you realize this but your LED has been yellow all day. And you rattled off exactly how long it had been since you last had contact with Gavin. That’s worry, Nines.”

“I’m fine.” Nines said.

“Fine. Whatever you say.” Chris said, clearly not believing that at all.

“I’ll admit that I am…invested in Gavin’s safety. He follows protocol, so not checking in is out of character. As my partner, I need to ensure his safety.” Nines said.

“Yeah, totally logical.”

“And I have come to enjoy the conversations Gavin and I have. So the lack of them is disturbing and causes some…disruptions in my processing capacity.”

“Uh huh, makes sense.”

“You still believe I’m worried.”

“I have never heard someone use so many words to say ‘I miss my partner and I’m worried about him.’” Chris shot back.

Nines LED blinked red for a fraction of a second. “I never said I don’t miss him.”

Chris was silent for a moment. “Yeah, I guess you didn’t. You’ll see him soon, Nines.”  
—————————  
Gavin coughed, then grimaced when what he coughed up filled his mouth with a copper taste. He spit out a mouthful of blood. “We can end this now, Garrett.” His attacker said calmly, addressing him by his undercover name and shaking out his hand. “Just tell me how much the cops know.”

“Look, if I knew that, don’t you think I would tell you. You’ve lost your mind.” Gavin snarled at him. Then another punch hit him in the face. This man had surveillance on him for 36 hours, meaning Gavin hadn’t been able to check in, he was sure they had bugged him and his phone somehow. Then he was grabbed, strapped to a chair, and accused of being an undercover cop. He was an undercover cop, but admitting that was basically asking for death.

He just needed to hold out for a little bit longer. He wasn’t sure exactly how long it had been, his captor didn’t exactly make sure this torture chamber had a clock. But had to be past his check in time. So Nines would be coming to his rescue soon.

“It seems I have a leak in my operation. But that had never happened. At least not until you showed up. So, how much information have you given them? And are you a criminal informant or piece of shit cop yourself?”

“How do you know it wasn’t one of the people in your inner circle? They would have more information than me. I’m capable of admitting that I’m not high on the ladder in this operation.”

“No, you’re not. You’re quite honestly worthless and replaceable. But you have enough insider knowledge to be a nuisance.” He finished this statement with a few quick and hard blows to Gavin’s stomach. “So, I’ll ask again, how much did you funnel to the police?”

“DPD!” A very familiar voice called. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. But the tension was back in a second when his attacker crouched behind him, using him as a shield, and pointed a gun at his head. The person walked closer, and it was…Chris? No, that didn’t make sense. He had clearly heard Nines’ voice. He would know that voice anywhere. But it was clearly Chris, approaching with his gun at the ready.

“So he is a cop then?” The man asked.

“We got a report of a possible assault at this location.” Chris said. And Gavin was still trying to figure out where the hell Nines was.

“Well if you don’t back off, you’ll be investigation a homicide and not an assault.” His attacked threatened.

Then there was a click of a gun, not the one pressed against Gavin’s temple, and the man hiding behind Gavin tensed up. “I believe committing a murder in front of _three_ police officers would be a bad idea. Now I suggest you drop your gun, the slightest twitch of your finger on the trigger I will notice and fire my gun quicker I assure you.”

The gun was moved from Gavin’s head as the man held up his hands in surrender. Nines worked to take the gun and restrain him. But Chris came up. “I got him, get Gavin.”

Nines, not being told twice, circled the chair and just ripped the ropes binding him. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Nines, I’m fine.” Gavin told him.

“Split lip, black eye, swollen and bruised cheeks, and judging by the way you’re sitting and being careful to move I’d guess bruising on your abdomen as well as a few cracked ribs.”

“Ok, so I’m little beat up. I’ll be fine.” Gavin told him. “Relax.” He said, gently tapping Nines’ red LED. It did turn yellow, and Gavin would take that small victory.

There was a fifteen minute argument about whether or not Gavin should go to the hospital. Gavin lost that argument and was now sat getting a full evaluation. And the doctor confirmed the diagnosis that Nines’ had made. The next morning there was a twenty minute argument about whether Gavin should stay home for at least one day, his report could wait. Gavin lost that argument when Fowler sided with Nines.

So Gavin decided he was going to pester Nines all day with text messages. Which Nines would complain about but secretly enjoy. While letting Nines actually get work done, Gavin switched his messages to talk to Tina. They exchanged small talk, had some friendly banter, exchanged memes they had seen recently, and Tina commanded him to get better and back to work. But the whole time, Gavin had a question on his mind.

**Gavin:** hey how was nines while i was gone

**Tina:** fine i guess

**Gavin:** he was fine ??

**Tina:** well not really but he said he was he was stoic is a good word

**Tina:** he stayed composed and professional

Now Gavin knew they weren’t the most emotional, lovey-dovey, sappy couple. Their form of flirting was insulting each other. But Gavin couldn’t quite understand how Nines could’ve just been fine, could’ve stayed composed. He had emotions deep inside those processors somewhere. In a situation like that, an emotional breakdown was expected. Hell, it was probably part of some emotional processing that was mentally healthy or something like that. And Gavin started to worry that, while he was back safely, maybe Nines hadn’t properly processed everything yet.  
—————————  
Nines turned the door nob of the apartment, knowing full well of Gavin’s bad habit of never locking their apartment door when he was home. “How was work?” Gavin asked from the couch. He was sprawled out, his cat napping on his chest while Gavin lazily petted him. There was a show on, Nines recognized it as an old TV show Gavin often re-watched. Nines noted that he hadn’t watched further ahead in the show they had been watching through together.

“Dull but productive.” Nines answered.

“Well, I promise I’ll be back to annoy you tomorrow.” Gavin told him with a smirk.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to take a few more days?”

“Hey, I stayed home today and I already promised not to do any strenuous field work until I get the doctor’s approval. Which means chasing down suspects is all your job.”

Nines, not wanting this to turn into another argument and having missed Gavin during the work day, let the matter go. “Fine. I picked up your favorite take out on the way home.”

“Oh, yes! I know I called you tin can and a glorified toaster but I promise that I love you.” Gavin said as he sat up and took the take out boxes from Nines.

“Gavin, can you please explain to me why your fondness for me always increases when food or coffee is involved.” Nines asked.

“Sorry, Nines. I’m too busy eating.”

“And you choose now to practice basic table manners such as not speaking with your mouth full.” Nines quipped back. And he had missed this. Their easy, playful banter that they had. And, judging by Gavin small chuckle before he began eating, Gavin had missed it too.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Gavin ate and watched his show while Nines worked on a report. Not the case they just closed though. They had to wait for Gavin’s statement before he could begin filling out the report. Gavin finished eating and leaned back on the couch. He glanced over at Nines, then ended up staring at him when he noticed the yellow LED.

“Either that case is really straining your processors or something is bothering you.”

“I’m fine.” Nines replied, not looking up from his tablet.

“No, seriously. I don’t think I’ve seen that LED change from yellow all day. So either you got a glitch or you’re bothered by something.”

“I assure you Gavin, I’m fine.”

Gavin moved closer to Nines. “Tina told me you were ‘fine’ while I was gone.”

“I tried to remain calm and collected.” Nines responded.

“Nines, come on.” Gavin groaned. “It’s not a crime to be effected by emotions every now and then. You telling me that you didn’t once have an emotional breakdown?”

“While I do have emotions, I am capable of suppressing them enough to work. Was I concerned about you? Yes, of course. But until you had failed to check in for 48 hours there was nothing I could do.”

“Ok, and I get that.” Gavin said. “But I’m back, Nines. A little battered but nothing too bad. I’m back, I’m fine. But your LED tells me you’re still freaking out about something so talk to me.” Nines didn’t say anything, just kept working on his tablet. “Damn it, Nines.” Gavin snapped. He snatched the tablet out of Nines’ hands and tossed it behind him. He might have broken it but he really didn’t care right now. “At the very least you can talk to me and not ignore me.”

Nines finally lifted his head to look at Gavin. And in an instant Gavin felt bad for pushing so hard because Nines was doing something he had never seen him do before. He was crying. Or the android equivalent of it. “54 hours, 36 minutes, and 49 seconds.” Nines said through gritted teeth, trying to stop the tsunami of emotions crashing around inside him. “That’s how long it was before I saw you. Of course I was worried. For all I knew you were-” He stopped short and took a breath. “But being a wreck like this doesn’t help.”

“Neither does ignoring it completely.” Gavin shot back.

“Oh and you’re perfect at acknowledging your feelings and emotions?”

“Hell no. But that always comes back to bite me in the ass. I just never learn from it.” Gavin grabbed Nines hand. “You aren’t broken for having a breakdown.”

Nines looked down at their joined hands, his synthetic skin receding, and then tightened his grip before pulling Gavin into a hug. He clung to him desperately, and Gavin held on just as tight. “Don’t put me through that again.” Nines pleaded.

“I’ll try not to.” Then Gavin pulled back. Nines wiped at his eyes and cheeks to clear the moisture that had gathered. “How about we just call it a night? I think we’re probably a little exhausted in multiple ways.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea.”

“I do occasionally have them. I might have another one. I’ll take another day off of work, but only if you take one too.” Gavin suggested. “It seems we could both use a little time to recover from this.”

“I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
